Bloom filters are used to determine whether a particular value does not exist within a database. However, as the number of values tracked by the bloom filter increases, the storage allocated to the bloom filter needs to be increased to reduce false positives. Increasing this storage allocation requires locking the bloom filter until a new storage can be allocated, which can cause system processing delays.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.